My Heart is Yours
by dragooncanon
Summary: Ma Chao said that he would always love Xing Cai no matter what, but when Xing Cai marries Liu Shan their love is put to the test. However, Ma Chao is not ready to give up and fights to be with her even to the very end. (Ma Chao x Xing Cai)
1. Aimer: To Love

**I'm so influenced by Dynasty Warriors 5 and I know somehow that this pairing is kinda weird. It's just hard to bear Xing Cai with that moron, Liu Shan/Chan. Warning, though, Ma Chao could die. But I'm not sure yet if I should. I used French words for the chapter names!**

**Summary: Ma Chao said that he would always love Xing Cai no matter what, but when Xing Cai marries Liu Shan their love is put to the test. However, Ma Chao is not ready to give up and fights to be with her even to the very end. (Ma Chao x Xing Cai)**

**My Heart Is Yours**

**Chapter one: _Aimer; To Love_**

Xing Cai walked towards Ma Chao who was seated on the steps of the palace. She smiled and sat down beside him. "Ma Chao, what are you doing?" Xing Cai asked, leaning her head on his shoulder, "You look tired."

The Five Tiger general looked at her and replied, "Nothing, the training tires me out so much, that's all." He taken put his hand on her head and began to stroke her silky black hair, "But just the fact that you're here by my side and I already feel revitalized. Xing Cai, whenever I'm with you, I feel happier than I ever have or will."

"Me too, Ma Chao, I feel as if you're the only one who doesn't treat me as a child and you give me a strong feeling." she said, closing her eyes. She savored the feeling of his fingers running through her locks. "You make me feel stronger."

Ma Chao smiled. "You make me stronger everyday," Xing Cai continued, "So I am driven to protect those I love. Just like you, Ma Chao."

He seemed disturbed as she finished. Memories began to flash in his head of his entire family being murdered by that villain, Cao Cao. He remembered the pain that gripped his heart as he lost all those he loved. Ma Chao could feel once again that unbearable loneliness that only few could remove. He knew that he was not able to protect those he had loved, so if Xing Cai had felt that, then was she believing a false thing?

But as she looked at him so sweetly, the bitterness and sorrow just seemed to disappear. Then he moved his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. What damage could the past do to the present anyway? With his love for Xing Cai, he could make everything right once more. If he loved her, then at least he could put the ghosts of his past to sleep. "Xing Cai, I love you and I vow that I will love you forever no matter what." Even if in the past he could not protect those he loved, he would protect Xing Cai from everything for sure, even if it cost him everything. For Xing Cai, there was nothing to lose.

Suddenly, she reached out and placed her hands on his cheeks and drew him closer. Ma Chao closed his eyes and leaned towards her, pressing his lips on hers. He moved his arms to embrace her.

And with that, all doubts were erased and Ma Chao was certain. He loved Xing Cai and even the past couldn't change that.

The following day, Ma Chao went to the training grounds where the soldiers were training. The sun was out, bathing the entire pavilion with warmth. Ma Chao walked up. "Master Ma Chao, would you like to spar with me?" Zhao Yun asked. Ma Chao nodded and they began.

Ma Chao was moving swiftly, hitting Zhao Yun high, low and everywhere in between, but Zhao Yun would block him. No matter whaere he would strike, so he turned to the defensive, awaiting an ample opportunity to launch a counter attack. "Master Ma Chao," his opponent spoke up, "Your movements seem a little relaxed today. You're usually tense and erratic when you fight, even in training."

"Me? There's nothing wrong." Ma Chao answered, as they both stopped holding his spear beside him, "I feel good today. That's all."

Right after that, he sped to Xing Cai who was waiting for him at the palace stairs. His heart leapt for joy when he saw her.

He ran to the top step and sat down beside her. "Ma Chao, you're here!" she beamed, as she picked up his hand and held it, "I thought that you would miss it."

"Miss what?" he asked, puzzled by what she had said.

"Of course, the sunset, silly." she laughed, as he placed his arm around her, "From here on the top step, the sunset looks really beautiful…"

And soon, the sun began to sink in the horizon, coloring the sky in different colors. It cast it's beauty into Ma Chao's eyes. He smiled at it and then looked at Xing Cai.

"The sunset is beautiful. Just like you, Xing Cai," Ma Chao said, as she leaned on him, "But your beauty will not fade unlike this which will fade into the night."

He held her hand up to his face and gently kissed it.

"But our love will last longer."

Months passed and Xing Cai and Ma Chao had grown closer to each other. Truly, they were inseparable. She would wait for him everyday in their favorite meeting place.

One night the sky was extremely clear that the full oon shone like a pearl and the stars shone in the heavens like millions of diamonds and Xing Cai was sitting on the steps of the palace alone with her thoughts, Ma Chao walked in front of her.

"Xing Cai, I knew you would be here."

She stood up immediately as she saw him approach, "Ma Chao, I thought you had training."

"We finished early," he explained, sitting down, "so I thought about giving you a present."

"What kind of a present?"

"It's a one of a kind present. Once every full moon this present shows itself and only I know where it is." He then stood up and held her hand. "Come, Xing Cai, follow me." he said, pulling her away.

"Are you taking me to the present?" Xing Cai giggled as Ma Chao laughed and ran towards the door gates of the city. They went outside.

The path outside was dark and Xing Cai became a little scared. The trees and bushes seemed darker than usual as they hid in the shadows of the night. The forest seemed frightening and looked like it wanted to swallow any intruder. The forest entrance looked like the jaws of a beast. Xing Cai tightened her grip on Ma Chao as he began to walk towards the forest.

"Ma Chao, I'm scared." she whispered.

"It's alright, Xing Cai." he said, as she moved closer to him, "You need worry because I'll protect you."

They moved through the eerily silent forest. All of nature seemed to be asleep let alone the crickets that hummed their nightly tune.

Finally, the pair reached a forest clearing where there was a small lake. Xing Cai ran up to it and looked into its depths. She could see the pale moon reflected in it. It was like a large mirror that held the moon and the entire night sky.

Ma Chao grinned and moved closer to her. He then gave a weak push, sending Xing Cai into the water. There was a small splash.

Xing Cai emerged from the water and pouted. "Ma Chao, how dare you?" she asked angrily. He looked ashamed from what he had done. "Oh, Xing Cai, I'm sorry, is the water cold?' he asked, moving closer to the water's edge. He reached his hand out to hers. She held it tightly, "Why don't you see for yourself?" she said, pulling him in.

After the splash, Ma Chao emerged from the water to see Xing Cai laughing, "I see you've outsmarted me, Xing Cai." He chuckled, looking at her. Small water droplets were running down her hair and face as well. They fell from her cheeks as she smiled sweetly at him.

She laughed too, "So, Ma Chao, is this lake that present you were talking about?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "Not yet, Xing Cai." he replied, "But when the moon's rays reach this exact spot, you'll see it."

After waiting for quite awhile, the pale rays of the moon danced upon the forest glade and suddenly, white flowers began to blossom on the dark bushes around them. Xing Cai gasped at the sight. Then the moonlight moved to the center of the lake and the lake began to glow with white light. Xing Cai looked down at the depth of the lake and saw an array of bright colors beneath them. Bright colors danced around at the lake's bottom.

"Oh Ma Chao, it's beautiful!" she beamed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, it is. These flowers bloom only when the moonlight hits them and at the bottom of this lake are glimmering stones that reflect he light of the moon." Ma Chao explained as he embraced her and brought her closer, "But none of these are as beautiful as you, Xing Cai." And he leaned forward to give her a kiss.

She laughed, "Come on, ma Chao, I want to see the stones myself." With that she went under water. Ma Chao followed her.

Xing Cai stopped when they were only one or two feet away. The glimmering stones shined like a rainbow colored serpent twisting around the lake. Ma Chao then swam deeper and went straight for the stones. He chipped off a piece of it and swam back to her. The Five Tiger General motioned her to follow him and they resurfaced.

"What was that?" she asked.

With a chuckle Ma Chao held it out for her. She picked it up and admired it.

"I got it for you." Ma Chao said, "Keep it."

Xing Cai held it tightly pressing it to her bosom, near her heart, "Thank you, Ma Chao, I'll keep this present near me forever. I promise to keep it close to my heart always."

Their relationship grew stronger as the following days came. Wherever she went, Xing Cai brought the stone with her. She even had it bound to thick ribbon and wore it around her neck.

Ma Chao always visited her and would meet her on the palace steps everyday.

Those days were the happiest of both their lives.

But then tragedy came knocking one fateful night when Xing Cai was summoned to the chamber of the Prime Minister. As she entered, she was greeted by Zhuge Liang, the Sleeping Dragon.

"Good evening, Xing Cai, I know you're wondering why you are here." he told her as she closed the door behind her, "It is a matter that concerns you. Of all the women in Shu, the ruler has chosen you, Xing Cai to be his bride. You have been friends when you were young and it seems that he still likes you."

"What?" she asked shocked to hear this.

"I'm sorry, Xing Cai, but I can do nothing." Zhuge Liang murmured sorrowfully, "I know about you and Ma Chao, but this is what heaven desires and you will some day grow to love Liu Shan. I hope you can accept this duty gracefully."

She swallowed hard. All the pain around her seemed to contract her heart. Pain surged through her. She couldn't bare it.

"I…will accept, Prime Minister if it is for Shu, my father and those I love. Duty is above everything else."

Xing Cai could already feel the tears that gathered in her eyes.

_Ma Chao…_

A sigh came from Zhuge Liang, "You are to stay in the palace for the next week so that you may get closer with our lord. Then the wedding shall occur after the week is over." he said.

Nodding weakly, Xing Cai ran out the room with tears running down her eyes. Right then she wanted to se only one person.

_Ma Chao_

She needed him, but she knew that within a week she could never be with him. She ran to the palace balcony and looked up at the moon. "Oh, father please help me…" she cried, "I need to be as strong as you."

She then closed her eyes and muttered the only thing that she could think of as she held tightly the stone that hung around her neck. Sorrow raced through her.

"_Ma Chao…" _

**How was that? Ma Chao will find out in the next chapter and the wedding will take place then. I love this pairing. Ma Chao and Xing Cai are so cute together. Stupid Liu Shan. Ah, it's his fault anyway that Shu lost the war.**


	2. Lointan: Don’t Leave Me

**Yay! I have chapter 2! Sorry, I know it's written badly, but well, must I repeat it? Dynasty Warriors 5 eats every day. By the way, what is Ah Dou anyway? Is it Liu Shan's style name or something? I heard Zhao Yun call him that in DW 5.**

**Summary: Ma Chao said that he would always love Xing Cai no matter what, but when Xing Cai marries Liu Shan their love is put to the test. However, Ma Chao is not ready to give up and fights to be with her even to the very end. Ma Chao x Xing Cai**

**My Heart Is Yours**

**Chapter two: _Lointan; Don't Leave Me_ **

Ma Chao woke up the next day and saw a letter by his bedside. He was surprised as he rarely got any letters. When he picked it up and read it, he was even more shocked. It was from Xing Cai.

It said:

_Dear Ma Chao, _

_I don't know how to put this. I know that you love me dearly and I too have feelings for you, but I am to be married only a few weeks from now to the son of our lord. It was not my choice and even though I strongly want to object, you know that I firmly believe, duty above all else. I don't know how this can be for the good of Shu, but I must go through this. I am going to be in the palace for the next days, getting to know the young lord. I really wanted to be with you, Ma Chao, but alas, fate is against us. I truly loved you Ma Chao, but this arranged marriage must go through for the sake of my father and our lord's own flesh and blood. You give me courage, Ma Chao, so can you give me the strength? I love you Ma Chao and I am so sorry, but this is my duty and I must fulfill it. I'm sorry. You need not go to the ceremony as I cannot bear to see you in pain. I cannot bear to see the joy I have lost. _

_-Xing Cai_

Ma Chao's chest was enveloped in extreme pain. And all the shock within him was overcome by grief which was overcome by anger. Ma Chao ripped the letter to shreds and threw it on the floor. He then began to tear his room down, smashing chairs and breaking everything he could see. He smashed the windows and clawed his bed. The fierce animosity grew to dangerous heights.

He cried out in utter agony.

The following days were terrible; Ma Chao would refuse to come out of his room. He would sulk all day, giving no heed to anything else, but his problem. There was a bitter feeling inside of him that made him feel utter hatred for the entire world. The other generals grew concerned about his behavior, but he was dangerous whenever he was angered and this time it seemed like he was going to be really furious. In the end, they were able to convince Zhao Yun into talking to Ma Chao.

"Master Ma Chao will be okay, you will see when this is over." Zhao Yun told the other generals as he walked towards Ma Chao's room, "Even if he _is_ angry he will listen to reason."

As he entered the room, Zhao Yun saw a great mess. Everything lay broken on the floor. Ma Chao was in one corner of the room, his head was hung.

"I just came to check on you, Master Ma Chao." Zhao Yun explained, walking over the mess on the floor, "I hope I am not disturbing you."

But as he neared Ma Chao, the latter did not retaliate in fury nor did he say anything.

Zhao Yun bent down. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong Zhao Yun."

"Please tell me, Master Ma Chao, I know that something is wrong and I want to help you."

"I said there's nothing wrong!" Ma Chao screamed, standing up, "And I don't need you help! I didn't ask you to help me! Go away!"

"But I know that you are troubled!" Zhao Yun protested, standing up, "You do not engage in anything anymore! You just sulk in your room all day long. This must be something wrong with you, because I know that whenever you have problems, you react! You always strike back at those who have caused you pain, but now you just sulk here all day."

"Zhao Yun, what can I do then if it is my own lord who had caused me pain?" Ma Chao asked.

"Ah Dou has done this to you? Why what has he done?"

"Do you know Xing Cai , the daughter of Zhang Fei? She is getting married to him."

"And you love her am I right?" Zhao Yun confirmed, "I always see you with her. I only assumed you liked her, but now you sulk because she is going to marry our lord? Why don't you tell her that you love her? How can you let her go through with this if you know she loves you as well? If she is not happy, then surely even our lord will not be. I am with you on this one

Ma Chao pushed Zhao Yun aside, "I need to go outside."

"Master Ma Chao, please don't just runaway from this problem."

Meanwhile, Xing Cai and Liu Shan were eating dinner together.

"You seem to be troubled, Xing Cai." Liu Shan said, looking at her. She shook her head, "No, I am fine. I'm just not that hungry."

The ruler cleared his throat. "It's been sometime since we talked." he said, "The last time was when Guan Ping was still alive. When we all grew up together, I really liked you Xing Cai, but I know that you don't like me. I was never strong enough to protect you…"

"Don't say that, my lord." Xing Cai said, "I'm sure that if you strive to be strong, one day you could surpass your own father."

Liu Shan smiled at her, "tHank you, Xing Cai."

The days flew by and it was already the eve before the wedding.

People were getting ready for the ceremony, preparing so many things. Xing Cai had been rather withdrawn, always keeping to herself. She hadn't heard of Ma Chao and she began to lose hope of ever seeing him again. She thought he had fled from Shu or something.

It was a cold night and Xing Cai was on the balcony, staring up at the starry sky. She sighed heavily.

"Xing Cai?"

She refused to look who it fearing it was Liu Shan or someone.

Even if there was bitterness in her heart, she could not be hateful towards Liu Shan; after all, they had been friends since childhood.

"Xing Cai?"

But when she heard her name once more, she could tell that it was the one she had been waiting for.

"Ma Chao, is that you?" she asked, turning around. She didn't see anyone, but the voice called out once more.

"I'm down here, Xing Cai!" Ma Chao yelled, "Look over your balcony!"

Xing Cai rushed to peer at him. "You finally came…"

Sure enough, Ma Chao was under her balcony. He was alone without anything lest the guards catch him and think he was an enemy spy. But he could explain and get out. He knew he was risking a lot. Any moment, Liu Shan could hear, but it didn't matter to Ma Chao. It seemed as if nothing did anymore.

He couldn't bear to look her in the eye. "You must forgive me for the injustice I caused you, Xing Cai, but I was beside my self with anger, but someone opened my eyes and I realized it."

"What have you realized?"

"I love you, Xing Cai and nothing can change that!"

"I know, Ma Chao, so then tell me why you are here."

"Of course, Xing Cai, I came to dissuade you from getting married!"

She looked pained as she said those words. Then she drew back from the balcony away from his sight.

"How could you say that to me, Ma Chao?" Xing Cai asked as she began to cry. He was shocked. "Don't you understand, Ma Chao?" she asked, "I do love you, but to turn down the wedding is to dishonor my family. Would I dare let my father and my entire family down? It is my duty and even if I love you more than the stars in the sky, Ma Chao, I can't do what you ask of me…"

Shock and distraught registered on his face, "Xing Cai, no…" he called, "Don't do this!"

But she made no reply. Ma Chao turned around, his heart heavy with sorrow and disappointment. He was devoid of hope.

**How was that? I know Xing Cai is acting like a bitch, but anyway, the wedding takes place in chapter three. What do you think so far anyway of the fanfic? I know that this pairing is whacked, but I like it so much. When I was playing Ma Chao's Musou Mode and I saw the movie before the battle of Bai Di castle wherein Liu Shan tried to persuade Xing Cai not to go to battle. I actually thought that she like Ma Chao cause I was wondering what that movie had to do with him anyway. I guess they showed that cut scene because Ma Chao was there on the horse. I don't care. I still like this pairing. **


	3. Partir: The Death of Love

**I'm not really sure how the Chinese got married at that period, so I kinda made this like tha Oath in the garden and all. They just make solemn vows, not the usual wedding people go to.**

**Summary: Ma Chao said that he would always love Xing Cai no matter what, but when Xing Cai marries Liu Shan their love is put to the test. However, Ma Chao is not ready to give up and fights to be with her even to the very end. Ma Chao x Xing Cai**

**My Heart Is Yours**

**Chapter three: _Partir; the Death of Love_**

It was finally the wedding day and Xing Cai wore her most beautiful dress. It was a white silky dress adorned with flowers and laces. Her silky black hair mostly fell upon her shoulders except for some which were gathered up in a bun clipped by a gorgeous clip. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she placed a white lily in her hair.

_I ask you this, father, grant me your strength, so that I can go through with this…_

She placed red paint on her lips which were curved into a bitter frown.

The night before was the last time she could be with Ma Chao and she let it slip from her. Now there was no turning back but she wanted to do so much. She knew that Ma Chao was the one she truly loved, but she still had doubts if what she was doing was the wrong thing.

As Xing Cai finished, she heard her name and she silently went outside.

As she walked down the hall all the servants were complimenting her on how beautiful she was and how she would make a good wife. She took these all with a faint smile.

She knew that they meant well, but the praise stung her heart. It was an extra burden that everyone was happy for her good luck, even though she felt that it was to her, the worst thing she could feel.

Her heart felt heavy as she walked, dragging along her heavy dress. She felt as if it would sink down and disappear. She wanted it to go away so much as her heart was filled with a sharp stinging pain.

Suddenly, her heart beat was furiously fast, drowning out all the sounds around her as she neared the door to the palace.

Finally she came to the colossal doors that were between her and the ceremony. She took a deep breath and began to think. Doubts arced through her mind. She knew that she could be wrong about this, but she was too deep into the problem. There was nothing to turn back to. Ma Chao had probably left her after what she had said to him the night before. She dispelled all the doubts when she thought of Ma Chao's anger towards her. She knew that he had risked so much to be there at that time and she threw him away. Placing her hands on the door, she opened them slowly.

All of the generals who were at attendance looked at her with much admiration as she raised her head high and walked towards Liu Shan.

Zhao Yun on the other hand who had been near the doorway looked rather sad and pained, "Ma Chao, I thought you wouldn't runaway from this..."

Zhuge Liang, accompanied by Yue Ying came up to him, "Why the long face, general? It's a joyous celebration." he said.

"Oh, yes, I know, but I…Well, something else saddens me…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"Yes, I too am saddened…"

"I-I don't understand…"

"Don't think you are the only one that knows of Ma Chao."

"So you know?" Zhao Yun asked, "I told him that he shouldn't run away, but…"

Liu Shan smiled as Xing Cai came up beside him.

"You look so lovely, Xing Cai." he told her, as he held her hands in his, "From this day forward, I will forever protect you, Xing Cai. I will forever love you above all else."

She nodded silently as the ceremony began.

Liu Shan's voice went on, yet her mind wandered off. She had no idea why, but she couldn't bear to listen. She kept trying to drive her attention away from the situation.

It went through smoothly, then finally, Liu Shan turned to Xing Cai and he asked her, "Xing Cai, do you solemnly vow to these bonds of mutual love that we will both stay by each other's side forever to love each other even to the death?"

This was it. It was the moment that could change her life. This was the moment when she would honor her family by giving herself up for the Zhang family. But this was the moment that she would lose _him_ forever…

She felt all sorts of emotions race through her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"XING CAI!"

Everyone turned towards the doorway to see Ma Chao who had slammed open the doors.

She looked at him shocked, but somehow, in her heart she felt joy. A little piece of her heart felt joy because of Ma Chao and she didn't know why. She held her chest and felt it. She felt the stone that Ma Chao gave her during that evening that she would never forget. It was there, near her heart.

"Xing Cai, don't go through with this!" Ma Chao begged, reaching out to her.

Liu Shan was angered by the sudden outburst and bid his guards to restrain Ma Chao until the ceremony was over.

The guards obeyed immediately and rushed for Ma Chao. They held his arms and struggled to bring him down, but they were no match for Ma Chao, who was used to taking on multiple foes at once.

Ma Chao staggered from their grasp, "XING CAI!" he yelled, pushing the guards off his body, "Xing Cai, I-I…"

He managed to knock of most of the guards and he continued to walk forward so slowly, "Xing Cai…" he wailed, "XING CAI, I LOVE YOU!"

The entire assembly of court officials and generals were shocked and scandalized.

Xing Cai's heart beat painfully. She knew it. Even if she had banished his undying love from her heart the night before, she knew it.

_She still loved him._

"Xing Cai, please don't do this, for not merely my sake, but yours too!" he cried out, "Was that night we spent together really nothing for you? Was everything I have done nothing?"

Liu Shan blew his top, "Take him away!" he yelled to his guards.

Zhao Yun wanted to help Ma Chao, but he what could he do?

"General Zhao Yun, do you want to help him out?" Zhuge Liang asked, fanning himself with his white feather fan, "There's more than one way to do so…"

"I cannot just stand here!" Zhao Yun lamented, "But I cannot disobey our lord…"

The Sleeping Dragon sighed, "Yes, you cannot, but don't give up hope on our Ma Chao. Maybe, he could turn her around, yet I must warn you, Xing Cai is firm to upholding her father's honor."

"Husband, may I say something?" Yue Ying spoke up as Zhuge Liang nodded. "Go ahead, Yue Ying."

"If we disobey our lord," she said, "I think it will be for his own good. He will not be happy if his wife is not."

"You may be right, Yue Ying, but acting merely on emotion can lead to ruin…"

Xing Cai's eyes were filled with tears. "Ma Chao, I…"

Then Liu Shan turned to Xing Cai, "Ignore him, Xing Cai, now please just say yes. Say it and the ceremony will be over. Say it and you will honor your father."

She looked at Ma Chao who was still shouting her name amidst the guards that tried to drag him down.

"Xing Cai, say yes, for if you do not, you will put that man over your own family! What can you become with him? I have known you since you were a child, yet he knows not of you!" Liu Shan exclaimed "Don't tell me that you are willing to shame your own family for that general! Xing Cai, you must say yes!"

She averted her eyes from his and even if it hurt so much, she knew that she had to do it.

_Ma Chao, I'm sorry… _

"Yes, my lord, I accept your solemn vow!"

As Ma Chao heard those words he felt as if his world was collapsing. He felt everything sink beneath a void of darkness. His heart was like it was on fire; it burned with the most pain he had ever felt.

_Why? Why did she do it? I loved her so much and I thought she loved me as well…_

Finally, the guards knocked Ma Chao down.

Liu Shan was smiling at Xing Cai as he held her hands, "You've made me the happiest man alive."

The guards then moved away from Ma Chao who was lying on the floor and readied their weapons at him.

Suddenly, the Five Tiger General stood himself up on his knees, but he fell down once more. Rage surged through him, but when he saw the sorrow in her eyes, he lost all his energy to fight back.

Liu Shan looked at Ma Chao and snorted with disgust, "General Zhao Yun, I trust that you will not find difficulty in bringing him out."

Zhuge Liang looked at Zhao Yun who looked rather dazed as he walked over to Ma Chao who was on his hands and knees.

"Master Ma Chao…"

Reaching for Zhao Yun's pant leg, Ma Chao muttered, "Please, finish me. There's nothing left for me anymore…" Zhao Yun looked shocked at what he said.

"Excuse me…I don't-"

"I said kill me!" Ma Chao yelled at Zhao Yun, "Just kill me damn it!"

_General Zhao Yun, do you want to help him out? There's more than one way to do so… _

Zhao Yun shook his head, "No…"

And with that Ma Chao collapsed on the floor. Zhao Yun picked him up and bowed to Liu Shan before bringing Ma Chao outside the palace.

**Poor Ma Chao, anyway, I'll get to writing chapter four soon. You didn't think it was over did you? In the next chapter, Ma Chao is going to try to get Xing Cai back still. What a persistent man…**


	4. Tenant: Never Let Go of Love

**I love this pairing so much! And thanks for the review guys! It may not be as popular as my humor fanfics, but still I like writing this! **

**Summary: Ma Chao said that he would always love Xing Cai no matter what, but when Xing Cai marries Liu Shan their love is put to the test. However, Ma Chao is not ready to give up and fights to be with her even to the very end. Ma Chao x Xing Cai**

**My Heart Is Yours**

**Chapter four: Tenant; Never Let Go of Love**

Ma Chao stirred in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes only to have bright burning light rush into his eyes.

"Please, tell me that was merely a nightmare…" he muttered.

"That was no nightmare," a voice to his right said, "it was real."

Moving his head, Ma Chao saw Zhao Yun, sitting by his bedside. The other general looked anxious and yet happy to see Ma Chao awake once more.

"You collapsed after that struggle with the guards." Zhao Yun explained as he helped Ma Chao sit up, "I know that you have not been eating much for the past week and that must have drained your strength, hence the sudden loss of consciousness."

Bitter hatred filled Ma Chao as he tightened his hand into a fist, "What left have I now?" Ma Chao murmured, "I truly loved her and I gave her my all, but was it not enough? And even justice, whom I had fought for all these years, has abandoned me. My family too, I lost it long ago! What else can be taken away from me but my life? I have nothing to live for…"

Zhao Yun hanged his head, "Please don't say that, Master Ma Chao…" he said, "Besides, if you truly love her, why are you going to abandon your love for her?"

Looking at Zhao Yun scornfully, Ma Chao sighed, "But everything I hold dear has already been taken from me."

"Then, you have nothing to lose…"

Ma Chao looked at Zhao Yun skeptically. "What are you saying?"

"Well, now that you have nothing to lose, you can risk yourself for Xing Cai's sake. Nothing else can be taken from you, so why must you fear anything at all? Now, you can gain everything once again without fear." Zhao Yun explained, "What can hold you back?"

Excitement seemed to fill Ma Chao, but he was still doubtful.

"Do you want me to persist loving Xing Cai? I know I would love her forever, but…"

"Don't say but," Zhao Yun said, "I'm sure she is still waiting for you."

Ma Chao nodded, "Thank you. Thank you for standing by my side…"

_General Zhao Yun, do you want to help him out? There's more than one way to do so… _

"Yes, you are right and this is that other way."

Meanwhile, Xing Cai was in her room in deep contemplation. She stared at her face in the large mirror that stood before her bed that she was seated on.

Did she do the right thing?

What Ma Chao had done truly proved to her that he loved her dearly and she knew that she could still turn to him, but she was now the wife of Liu Shan and she knew that he could have Ma Chao imprisoned or even worse, he could have Ma Chao - _killed_.

Suddenly, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Maybe…" she wept, "If we had loved earlier or you had asked me to marry you, we could still be together. Were we in love at the wrong place and at the wrong time?"

Pain burned in her heart as she looked at her tears fall on her lap. She held her chest and felt the stone once more. "Ma Chao…"

But now her path had been set and she knew that she had no choice but to forget Ma Chao. There was no where else to go but forward.

As she gripped the stone, Xing Cai ripped it off her neck and raised her arm to fling it.

Tears fell down like raindrops upon her lap as she was about to throw it against the mirror.

Then, memories rushed in.

_Thank you, Ma Chao, I'll keep this present near me forever. I promise to keep it close to my heart always._

She was chocked by her very own sobs as she clasped her hand on the stone once more.

_Xing Cai, I love you and I vow that I will love you forever no matter what. _

Then she brought it against her chest.

She couldn't throw it away for it was her only piece of hope left. Even if she had chosen her path, she could not throw it away for deep inside she was firmly certain.

Ma Chao was the one she loved the most and nothing could change that.

Xing Cai cried and fell on her bed, pressing her face into the mattress as tears fell down on the bed.

She had not known it but right outside the palace, Ma Chao was waiting outside the gates, waiting for the proper opportunity to sneak in and get his chance with Xing Cai.

Only very few stars were out that night and the sky was empty.

He looked up at the crescent moon and felt engulfed by its beauty and eerie light. He was resolved to love her for eternity. "Xing Cai, I won't let go of you!" He then clenched his fists as he walked towards the gates of the palace.

"I will never let go of love!"

**Short chapter, I know, but I'll make the next one better.****Of coursehe's not going to barge in and kill all of Liu Shan's guards, he's gonna use stealth but there might be some fighting scenes.**


	5. Encore: To See Her Eyes Once More

**Alright, here's chapter 5. Ah, Xing Cai and Ma Chao are getting overly dramatic already. I'm toning down their wailing cause they're starting to sound like brats especially Xing Cai. But I still love Ma Chao and Xing Cai! Liu Shan is a selfish bastard… **

**Summary: Ma Chao said that he would always love Xing Cai no matter what, but when Xing Cai marries Liu Shan their love is put to the test. However, Ma Chao is not ready to give up and fights to be with her even to the very end. Ma Chao x Xing Cai**

**My Heart Is Yours**

**Chapter five: _Encore; To See Her Eyes Once More_**

He had climbed the walls of the palace and had luckily gone in unnoticed.

Ma Chao dashed in, hiding in the shadows on the palace cast upon him. His heart pounded like crazy as fear and excitement rolled upon him. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and down his face. Any moment he could be caught, yet that just seemed to exhilarate him.

As Ma Chao made his way towards the palace, he came upon the courtyard, which was already near his destination.

"I don't know what scares me more," he muttered to himself as he took deep breaths, "Getting caught or facing Xing Cai again."

Ha had known how painful rejection was and he did not want to feel it once more, but he had moved on so hastily, he had given no thought to the consequences.

Suddenly, the shadow of two approaching guards was cast upon the large wall opposite Ma Chao.

He ducked behind another wall.

The soldiers came by and left, taking no notice to Ma Chao.

Peering over the edge, he saw that they were gone and darted off towards the palace.

Xing Cai, on the other hand, had gone to sleep already. She removed her bridal dress for something more comfortable for sleep.

She placed her hand on a lamp and lit it up with a tiny flame before moving to fix her bed which was thrown into a mess. Then while she was fixing the sheets, she saw the stone sparkling even in the dimness of the lamp light.

"I nearly threw this away…" she said, tying it around her neck once more.

Then she sat on her bed and placed her hand near the lamp, ready to extinguish it.

Just then the door creaked open and Xing Cai stood up, grabbing the lamp as she moved towards the doorway, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, a hand popped out from behind her and covered her mouth.

"Come on, be quiet, you don't want me to be caught do you?" Ma Chao ribbed as he lowered his hand from her face.

Turning around, Xing Cai saw him.

"Ma Chao," she said, "what are you doing here?"

Smiling, he removed the clip from her hair and let her ebony locks fall upon her shoulders. "I just wanted to see your eyes once more." he said, as he got the lamp from her hand, "And you shouldn't worry, for I will not be caught."

Xing Cai looked worried, "No, but what if you do?" she said, "Ma Chao, you have to leave right now before you are caught!"

"Never!" he exclaimed, "I will never leave your side!"

She looked a little puzzled and also a little happy. "Can I ask you something, Ma Chao?"

"Yes, ask me anything!"

"Why do you still love me?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I abandoned you that evening when you came to persuade me to forget this marriage. I left you when I said yes to that vow. Yet despite all the pain I have cuase you, you still love me. Why, Ma Chao?"

Ma Chao laughed, "Because I promised you that I would love you for eternity, because I knew you were the one I love the most. Xing Cai, I have nothing left to lose, so here I am staking everything for you. Can you not see that I do not care about anything as much as I care about you? Xing Cai, when I was young, my family was taken away from me, by a vile man, when I met you, however, you made me forget that pain and furthermore, you made me feel the greatest joy in the world. Xing Cai, not only have you changed me, you have made me happier than I have ever been by loving me. And because I love you so much and because I will love you forever, I let those pains slide as I know deep within, even if you do not love me, I can still love you."

She was happy upon hearing this, "Ma Chao, I still love you and nothing can change that but I cannot back from this marriage. I cannot let my father and my ancestors down."

Ma Chao seemed a little flustered and disappointed as she said this.

Xing Cai could not look him in the eye.

All of a sudden, he extinguished the lamp and wrapped his arms around her in the darkness. Then he leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss. She couldn't believe it, but it was not important anymore for her, so she raised her arms and embraced him as well. She moved her hands to his helmet and removed it, dropping it to the ground.

Something ignited in her and flowed down towards her entire body, making her feel a whimsical emotion. It was as if all the pain she had felt had been lifted.

Then he let go and reached for the stone hanging around her neck and held it in his hands, "I will still love you forever, Xing Cai."

Then he lit the lamp once more to look at her face.

Her heart beat nervously.

They just stood there, looking deep into each others eyes. It was as if they were lost in some trance. There was only silence, but the silence felt liberating and soothing. For some reason, all the pain they had experienced began to dissolve within them and just leave a feeling of regret and longing.

But the moment was cut short.

Suddenly, soldiers barged into the room. "Cease in your place, intruder!"

Ma Chao hurriedly extinguished the lamp once more and moved, ready to fight. He ran forward and threw a punch at one of the guards.

More then came in and circled him.

There was no other way out, but to fight and Ma Chao intended to do just that.

**Yay, Chapter 5 is all done! Hey, if any of you have Ma Chao x Xing Cai fics please tell me, I wanna see some too, cause I'm feeling awkwardly strange that I'm the only one who has written on this pairing. Besides, I really want to see Ma Chao x Xing Cai fics.**


	6. Fuir: Escaping The Grasp of Death

**Yeah, I know, stupid guards, huh? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm really getting compelled to write this, seeing that you like this fanfic. If you ask me, I think I made it kinda overly dramatic. Anyway, here's chapter six for you. Oh and for the review with the suggestion to make Liu Shan cheat on Xing Cai with his dumb-ass eunuch, Huang Hao (that's correct, right?), I'll squeeze that in somewhere in the end. **

**Summary: Ma Chao said that he would always love Xing Cai no matter what, but when Xing Cai marries Liu Shan their love is put to the test. However, Ma Chao is not ready to give up and fights to be with her even to the very end. Ma Chao x Xing Cai**

**My Heart Is Yours**

**Chapter six: _Fuir; Escaping the Grasp of Death_**

"My lord," a soldier exclaimed, running into Liu Shan's throne room, "There is an intruder in the room of your lady!"

The Shu ruler looked flustered and angry as he stood up, "Where are the palace guards?" he demanded.

"They have already assembled there, but they are having difficulty subduing the fiend."

Liu Shan sat back down on his throne, "What can be done?" he wondered, looking down at the floor, "Call General Zhao Yun, he can subdue the perpetrator!"

The guard bowed and ran off. Liu Shan sat on his throne, looking anxiously at the door, until finally; Zhao Yun came in with his spear in his hand. "My lord, have you summoned me to destroy a certain brigand within the palace?"

"Yes, yes, he's in Xing Cai's room!"

Zhao Yun looked shocked as well as disturbed. "Could it be Master Ma Chao?" he wondered as he turned to leave, "Do not worry, I will defeat him!" And with that Zhao Yun left the throne room.

"General!" someone called as Zhao Yun came outside, "Are you headed to where I think you are?"

He turned to see Yue Ying approach him with her weapon in hand. "Lady Huang, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, my husband asked me to do what I can to help out. It's somehow quite obvious that it's Ma Chao isn't it?" she explained.

"He told you to do this? But I thought he did not want us to act as he said himself, on our emotions."

"Maybe he changed his mind." Yue Ying answered as they continued walking, "He said he wanted to test out if truly, love can win in the end. I'm sure he's just trying to sound rational though, but maybe just once he can act on his emotions."

"Is that what you wish?"

Ma Chao was not faring too well. Even if he could take on a lot of guards at once, he was soon surrounded. The soldiers were armed with weapons, but he had only his knuckles. Luckily, out of the confusion, not one soldier seemed to remember to open the lights, which was a good thing if Ma Chao really wanted to get through it without being caught.

"Ma Chao, you must escape." Xing Cai, whispered into his ear.

"You say that with much ease, but it is not as easily done as it is said." Ma Chao muttered.

"Get him!" a soldier yelled, thrusting his spear at Ma Chao, who slipped to the side and took hold of the spear's wooden shaft. Then he shoved it against the guard's knee.

The others were then compelled to fight. They ran forth, raining blows on Ma Chao with their spears and swords. Ma Chao dodged each blow, landing a punch or a kick at his attackers.

"You cannot defeat me!" Ma Chao cried, grabbing the head of one guard. He then hoisted the soldier up and threw him at his other attackers. Then from behind, a guard stabbed him weakly in the back with a spear. Ma Chao turned around abruptly, "It shall take more than that to kill me." he said, grabbing the spear and kicking the guard away.

Then as the guards moved back in to encircle Ma Chao, there were shouts from the hallway.

"Who dares set foot in the castle?" Zhao Yun exclaimed, charging in the room with his spear, "I see we have them don't we? Lady Huang, let us take care of these intruders!"

Ma Chao looked bewildered. There was but one intruder there and it was him. Now could he say intruders?

Suddenly, Zhao Yun thrust his spear into a guard's stomach. "Take that, intruder!" he yelled, "None of you shall leave this room alive!" Then he ducked beneath that guard and smacked two more in the face.

The palace guards were motionless. They could not attack Zhao Yun and Yue Ying knowing that they were fierce generals who were greatly trusted.

"Come what may!" Yue Ying shouted, driving her weapon into a soldier's chin.

"G-generals, those you are attacking are the palace guards!"

"Your treachery cannot fool me!" Zhao Yun replied, kicking a guard in the stomach and projecting himself of and onto another group of guards.

Then Yue Ying came up to Ma Chao.

"Hurry, make for the window." She whispered into his ear.

"I knew it!" Ma Chao exclaimed joyfully with a laugh in his voice, "You're both doing this, but for what reason?"

"We'll explain later. Now, go!"

Ma Chao nodded and sprinted for the window. "Xing Cai, I will be back."

Then he leapt down.

"The intruder is escaping!"

Yue Ying then followed Ma Chao out as the guards ran towards the window to look below.

"I will give chase!" Zhao Yun said, as he too jumped out the window. He landed on a tall pile of hay. Looking up, he confirmed that the guards were no longer there and were probably making their way to look for Ma Chao.

"Master Ma Chao and Lady Huang are you here?" he asked, crawling about the pile of hay.

Just then a hand popped out.

"Are they gone?" Ma Chao asked, burrowing out of the hay.

Yue Ying's head popped out soon after. "We waited for so long…" she said as Zhao Yun helped her up. After clearing some of the hay off their bodies, then descended the stack.

"Hey, may I ask, why did you two come to help me?" Ma Chao asked, "You're going to be in a lot of trouble."

Zhao Yun laughed, "Oh well, sometimes being foolish entails one to be courageous as well, so we decided to be foolish and help you out, Master Ma Chao. But jumping out of the window and into a hay stack was not exactly what I had in mind…"

"Seriously, if Liu Shan finds out, then you could be demoted or something…"

"Being demoted is not something we fear, anyway, we can give the excuse that the lights were closed right?" Yue Ying answered, "Besides, General Zhao Yun said that he would stand by you on this and I just wanted to help. My husband told me to do all this."

Ma Chao smiled, "Thank you, I am in your debt."

"The night's still young and the soldiers will not cease pursuit." Yue Ying said, "How about we hide out in the forest awhile?"

The other two nodded and followed her as they sped out of the palace and into the forest within its outskirts.

They soon came upon the forest clearing where Ma Chao once took Xing Cai. He looked a bit pained as they came.

"I am sorry that you had to come all the way here…"

They turned around to see Zhuge Liang who had emerged from behind a tree. "You see, I thought it would be safe here, so I told Yue Ying to lead you here."

Ma Chao bowed low, "I am indebted to you…"

Zhuge Liang nodded, "Consider it as nothing." he said, "But I just wanted to make certain one thing, Ma Chao…"

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do now?"

Everyone looked at Ma Chao whose gaze fell upon the floor. "I am going to exact my vengeance on The Latter Ruler." he answered, looking up at them.

"Master Ma Chao, please don't do this!" Zhao Yun exclaimed, "Even if he has hurt you, he is still our lord! How can you face Lord Liu Bei in the Nine Golden Springs when you have killed his own son?"

"Then what am I to do?" Ma Chao asked angrily.

"Don't you understand?" Zhuge Liang asked, fanning himself with his feather fan, "Revenge is not the only answer to all one's problems. There is something else you can do."

"Do you have a plan?" Ma Chao asked, still doubtful.

"What do you think?"

Meanwhile, Xing Cai was alone in her room. All the soldiers had left and she was fianlly alone.

She was lying on her stomach, looking at the wall infront of her. she felt excited and energized. After what had happened she felt so revitalized. Then she looked at her stone and giggled.

Just then Liu Shan came in her room. "Xing Cai, I'm sorry..." he murmured, "that I was not strong enough to protect you." He sat on the edge of her bed. "There is nothing to worry my lord," she said, sitting up straight and fixing her hair, "I am fine."

He just nodded and walked out of the room without akiss or even a word for her. He left her in utter silence and didn't eve turn to look at her.

Xing Cai just looked at himblankly as she clasped the stone around her neck.

**How was that? Heh, I made Liu Shan look like a real ass. He's so stupid andnot as romantic in my opinion as Ma Chao. How dare he leave justlike that smacks Liu Shan I HATE YOU, LIU SHAN!And all of you who reviewed about that movie when Ma Chao looked at her all saw the movie that made me think that Ma Chao is perfect for Xing Cai! I was talkin' about that ina previous chapter the one before Bai Di castle. I hate Liu Shan in that movie and if I could, I would remove all the scenes without Ma Chao and Xing Cai! Just to warn you from hereon everything will go downhill for Ma Chao, Xing Cai and company. This is a tragedy afterall.****Worse tragedies than the marriage will ensue and there could be character death. You have been warned!**


	7. Perte: The Spiral of Misfortune

**Things will go downhill from this point. I hope you guys are still reading though and as to those who say that Xing Cai is cute with Guan Ping, well he's dead here, so she is in love with Ma Chao now. Get it? Oh and the Nine Golden Springs is supposedly where people go when they die according to their belief at that time. I dunno. I heard them say it so many times in the novel. By the way, there are about eight or less or more chapters left. I planned the plot out already. I could finish this in a week or so, that is if I don't slack cause I haven't typed them yet. But I already wrote the final chapter cause I couldn't help it! Let me just warn you, it's not a happy ending. **

**Summary: Ma Chao said that he would always love Xing Cai no matter what, but when Xing Cai marries Liu Shan their love is put to the test. However, Ma Chao is not ready to give up and fights to be with her even to the very end. (Ma Chao x Xing Cai)**

**My Heart Is Yours**

**Chapter seven: _Perte; The Spiral of Misfortune_**

The sun rose early that day. Ma Chao slowly walked back to his room as his heart was filled with anger.

"How dare he say that? I told him that she said no and yet he asks that of me once more!" Ma Chao muttered, stomping through the hall towards his room, "If she said no then, how can I make her change?"

"_Ma Chao…" Zhuge Liang said, while the moon let its pale rays fall upon the forest glade, "Why don't you just ask her to leave him? If you both truly love each other then…"_

"_How can you say that?" Ma Chao thundered, "She bade me not to ask her that, but you say that that is the only way! What idiocy are you asking me to do? I cannot ask her that."_

_The Sleeping Dragon sighed, "Oh well, and I thought you loved her."_

"How ridiculous could he be?" the Five Tiger General murmured, slamming the doors to his room open, "Of course I love her, but she told me no then. How can she say yes now after doing that ceremony?"

Then Ma Chao sat down on his bed, "But I do love her and I want her to come back to me oh so much. How can I do that? There must be something I can do. Or maybe he could be right…"

He grunted and laid his head down. "This is so difficult…But I swear I will get Xing Cai back and I will exact my revenge in anyway possible.

Meanwhile, Liu Shan had called all his guards to his throne room upon hearing that they had found the perpetrators.

"So, who is it?"

The head guard bowed low, "My lord, last night, the intruder escaped through the window and General Zhao Yun and Lady Huang were to give chase, but they did not."

"What are you saying? I can't understand."

"Ahem, we went to pursue as well, but when we saw them talking to the general, we soon saw them escape with him to the outskirts of Cheng Du. Anyway, we were however able to find out who the intruder is."

"Well then, who is it?"

"It is General Ma Chao of Xi Liang. He is one of the Five Tiger Generals and he was also the one who interrupted the marriage and we were able to find out through rumor that he is in love with your lady."

The Latter Ruler looked worried. "Why did it have to be _him_? My father knew that he was a powerful general and how can I displease my father by executing one of his most trusted generals? He is indeed an asset to Shu, but…" Liu Shan sighed.

"My lord, he has already broken the law therefore he cannot go unpunished. Even General Zhao Yun and Lady Huang have done wrong. They too must be subjected to punishment."

"I suppose you are right. Yes, they cannot go unpunished, but I cannot act yet."

And with that, Liu Shan bid them to leave and then he called for Zhuge Liang.

"My lord, you have summoned me?" The Sleeping Dragon asked, while he entered the throne room.

"Yes, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Should I punish this man? He has committed a grave offense but he is a great general."

Zhuge Liang held his feather fan up, concealing his mouth as he talked, "Well, my lord, I believe that you should not because he could create a disaster if you were to try that. He could defect if you do so and many others will."

"I see…Thank you for you time, by the way," Liu Shan said as he sank down on his throne, "Lady Huang and General Zhao Yun are suspended from the army as of now."

"Yes my lord." Zhuge Liang answered, bowing down to conceal any hint of anger or resentment that was on his face. _So, he found out had he?_ Then the Prime Minister turned to leave. The doors seemed a little heavier than usual as he opened them. He felt as if something inside him was slithering. Something hideous that Zhuge Liang wanted to hide away…

"Lord Liu Bei told me that I must take over the throne if his son becomes incompetent as a ruler. I know that and sometimes at the bottom of my heart I know I must obey for the good of Shu, but I cannot. Lord Liu Shan is the proper ruler and I want to unite the land with hopes that it would be as peaceful as Lord Liu Bei had imagined. I cannot do it. But by doing so, Ma Chao could be with Xing Cai, but my duty is first to Lord Liu Bei then to Ma Chao, I will not take over the throne…"

Xing Cai saw him pass by her with a look of sorrow on his face. "Is everything alright?" she asked him.

But he made no answer and walked on.

"Ma Chao, I hope you're okay…" she muttered, seeing him walk off, "Just by looking at him, I can sense something is terribly wrong."

"**SUSPENDED**?" Ma Chao exclaimed as Zhao Yun sadly nodded, "It's not all too bad. Just for a couple of days and besides, I'm still heading for at least one battle before it starts. It's some campaign to take some northern lands. It's alright, Master Ma Chao, it's not bad at all."

Ma Chao hanged his head, "I apologize, Zhao Yun."

"I already said it was alright." Zhao Yun replied, chuckling. He patted Ma Chao's shoulder. "Have you already decided what you're going to do?"

The other Five Tiger General shook his head. "I'll have to give it some thought Zhao Yun." Ma Chao sighed.

"Alright, if that is what you truly want." Zhao Yun replied, "Just remember I'm beside you throughout this ordeal, Master Ma Chao."

He nodded to Zhao Yun, "I truly owe you so much…"

"You owe me nothing." Zhao Yun answered, "It is my own foolishness that led me into this."

They both laughed, "Yes, I guess you must be insane to help me out in this."

"Ah well, I just can't bare to see you shattered, besides, I have to make sure true love wins in the end, right?"

The following day, Xing Cai went to see Liu Shan, "My lord, I heard that you have found out the intruder."

"H-how did you Xing Cai?"

"I hear rumors."

"Then you know now that I will punish him."

She nodded, swallowing hard. Then she answered him, "I-It's not him."

"What do you mean, Xing Cai?"

"I-I don't…" she said, cutting her statement before finishing, "I don't…lo…l…lo…lov…l…love him… I don't love him…" She was so close to tears as she finished. It was more painful than anything to say that, but she had to. If she had not said that, then Ma Chao would surely be punished and probably killed. She could not bare that. She could not bare to lose him or to let him die.

Liu Shan sighed, "That may be right, but if he does love you then, he could be dangerous. He is rather aggressive. I'll have to detain him."

She looked horrified. "No don't…please, you can't do that to a general who has done so much for you."

The Latter Ruler sighed heavily, "There's no other choice."

Most of the generals were gone that day as Zhuge Liang had gone to take some northern cities to fortify his up coming Northern Campaign. But some were still at the capital so he summoned Wei Yan to enter the throne room.

"I want you to arrest a certain Ma Chao and detain him." Liu Shan ordered, "As there are not much soldiers left here, Wei Yan, please take my guard unit. Do what ever you please, just detain Ma Chao."

With a bow, Wei Yan nodded and went out.

Xing Cai was worried.

Ma Chao was in danger and she could do nothing about it, unless she could get there in time. She had to save him.

**I finally have chapter seven, but the next chapter could take long again to be uploaded. Damn, Liu Shan, how dare he do all that? Anyway, I'm actually going to let Xing Cai fight with Ma Chao. Aside from Wei Yan appearing here for the first time, he could come off in alet chapters as an ally, I'm not too sure about that yet though. Also Jiang Wei will be appearing for the first time in the next chapter, but he even if he'll help out Ma Chao, he could be more troublesome with the Ma Chao-Xing Cai problem more than he could be helpful. What does that mean? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. **


End file.
